The Trouble With Love Is
by eureka its mika
Summary: Changed the title, Two Minds, No Thoughts, to this.When Ed and Winry go to the hospital to visit Havoc, Havoc and Winry end up falling in love with each other. That's when all the problems come up. [HavocWin] & [EdWin]
1. First Acquaintances

"Ed, are you sure Mr. Havoc doesn't mind us? I mean, he _is_ in the hospital, after all." Ed and Winry were on their way to the hospital where Lieutenant Jean Havoc was currently checked in. Ed needed to ask him a few questions about the homunculus, Lust, so he could continue on with his research. 

Why was Winry there? _Cheh_, more like why _wasn't_ she there. She came into town to give Ed an automail check-up, and when Ed said he had to go somewhere, she immediately stood up and volunteered to come along. Ed was about to tell her to stay home, but then he shut his mouth after she took her _best friend_ out of her pocket. 

"Don't worry Win, I already called him up and asked him if it was alright." Winry was trying to keep up with Ed, he always walked so damn fast! 

"Yeah, but did you tell him you were bringing a friend along, too?" Ed slowed down a bit. 

"Like I said, don't worry about it!" They continued to walk and eventually got to the hospital, asked for his room number and went up the elevator. 

--- 

"Jean Havoc?" A nurse stepped into the room with a tray of food in her hands and Ed and Winry along her side. Havoc was sitting up against his bed rest using his hand crunchers for exercise while the nurse gently put the tray onto his lap. He noticed the two teenagers behind her and smiled weakly, thanking the nurse. 

"Hey boss, how's it going?" He grinned at Ed who was grinning right back at him. 

"Hey Lieutenant Havoc, I called earlier to ask you some questions, 'member?" Ed was being quite polite towards Havoc, which kind of frightened Winry. Since when was Edward _polite_? 

"Yeah, I 'member. My legs are the ones that got disabled, not my brain, boss." Ed smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. He noticed Winry staring at Havoc, so he decided to introduce them. 

"Oh, right. Lieutenant, this is my childhood friend, Winry Rockbell. Winry, this is Lieutenant Havoc Jean. " 

They both stared for a while, admiring each other, until they noticed what they were doing and immediately shook hands. 

_Wow, She's.. **gorgeous**.._ "Pleasure to meet ya, ma'am." He grinned at her with all his charm, making her blush a bit. 

"The.. pleasure's all mine," She said, stuttering a bit. _Uwaa, he's so handsome! Strong, too!_

After they finished introducing themselves, Winry went out of the room to get some fresh air while the two exchanged information to each other about the 'Homunculi' and these other things Winry couldn't remember. 

"Oh, well. At least I can get a break from everything for a little bit," She said to herself. She had gone outside to the Lieutenant's balcony, and sat down on a lawn chair, admiring the breeze blowing through her hair and hitting her body. It cooled her down, since it was kind of stuffy in the room. She saw Edward and Havoc talking, and tried to listen, but it was really confusing since she had no idea what they were talking about. 

_Really, if Edward didn't keep everything from me, I'd probably know what they were talking about._ She huffed out a sigh and turned her head around to watch them. She saw Havoc, and started to gaze at him, letting out a long sigh. She smiled. _He's so handsome. He's strong, cute, and he's such a gentleman! What I'd give for a guy like that._ She thought of Edward for a little bit, then huffed out another sigh, pouting this time. _Hmph, like Ed could ever act like that. He should really learn some manners from Mr. Jean._ She let out a slight gasp when she caught Havoc's attention, blushing like crazy. She turned around quickly and sat back down, slumping so he couldn't see her. 

_Oh, he saw me! I feel so stupid right now, how could I just stare at him like that?_ Havoc continued to stare at her while Ed blabbed on about Lust and the other homunculi. "Oi Lieutenant, are you listening?" Ed was getting a little ticked off that Havoc was completely ignoring him. 

"Mmhmm, yeah boss." He continued to stare out at Winry, hoping she'd look at him again. Ed wrinkled his nose at the Lieutenant, getting even more frustrated with him. 

"Whatever, if you find out anymore information about any of them, you know who to call." Ed stood up, thanked Havoc, and began to walk out the door. 

"Oh, right! Winry! Geez, I almost forgot about her. She's been really quiet now, that's unusual of her." As Ed turned around towards the balcony to get her, he was stopped by Havoc's hand. 

"Don't worry about Miss Rockbell, she must be really tired if she's this quiet. Give her some time to rest boss, I'll let her know you left when she comes into the room." Ed smiled at him. 

"Thanks Lieutenant, I appreciate it." He quickly thanked Havoc and rushed out the door, murmuring 'Shit, I'm late.' And was gone in a jiffy. 

--- 

After one hour, seventeen minutes, and twenty seven seconds, Winry had finally came back into the room, looking quite confused. Wow, I can't believe I kept track of how long she had been outside. I sound like a stalker, or something. Havoc smiled to himself and looked up at Winry, who looked like she could punch something any minute now. 

"That jerk! How could he leave without telling me? Ooo, that's got to be the lowest-" Winry stopped talking as Havoc rested his hand on her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eye. 

"S'okay Miss Rockbell, I told him you needed some time to rest and that you could stay for a bit longer since you looked exhausted, so I told him I'd take care of ya." He took out a cigarette and lit it up, placing it in his mouth. Winry calmed down, and watched him, pink tinting her cheeks. "Oh, well in that case, I guess I could stay just a _tad_ bit longer." She took a seat next to him and watched him smoke his cigarette. For such an unhealthy thing to do, he sure did look relaxed puffing it. 

"You do know it's unsafe to smoke in a hospital, right?" 

He opened one eye to look towards her and huffed out a bunch of smoke. "Hm, really? I.. never knew that." He dragged the ash pit towards him and burned out the cigarette, throwing it away. 

"Yes, it's to provide a healthy healing environment for the patients." She smiled kindly at him, causing him to blush a little bit. _Since when do I blush?_ "Ah, I see. Sorry about that, ma'am. I guess it's a filthy habit I can't get rid of." He grinned back at her. It was Winry's turn to blush now. After her cheeks cooled down, they both sat there, waiting for someone to break the silence. 

"So Miss Rockbell, what brings you into town?" She crossed her legs, resting her hands on top of them and smiled at him. 

"Oh, Ed needed to repair his automail, so he called me and asked if I could come so I could fix it." Havoc looked a bit surprised. 

"Oh, so you're the cute mechanic from last time! Didn't recognize you, you've matured so much Miss Rockbell." Winry could have sworn her cheeks had burned off by now; Mr. Jean was such a sweetheart! She cupped her hands to her face so he couldn't see her quite clearly. "You can call me Winry, no need to be so formal Mr. Jean." "Same here, Jean's just fine." After Winry's cheeks cooled off, they both smiled kindly to each other. Boy, did they smile a lot! 

"You.. really care for him a lot, don't you?" Havoc asked. Winry looked up at him really quick and then looked back down at her lap, smiling. 

"Yes, I.. He's pretty much the only family I have besides Al and my grandmother. Yet, he goes off into all kind of dangerous missions, and doesn't even tell me about any of it!" She tightened her grip, holding her knees. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "Sometimes, I wish that Edward could just trust me, and tell me all these things." She tilted her head and looked sadly towards the ground. Havoc frowned. 

Poor Winry, she must be really lonely sometimes, just her and her granny. _I.. Somehow, I want to make her happy.._

"It's not that he doesn't want to _tell_ you Miss Rock-I mean, Winry, it's just that he doesn't want you to worry." 

Winry sighed. "If he really didn't want me to worry, he'd call me and assure me he's alright." Havoc rested his hand on hers and looked at her with a strong gaze. Winry blushed. 

"I do admit, Ed and Al always go on dangerous missions, and yes, they do end up injured in some way, but I'll tell you one thing Winry, those boys are probably the bravest and strongest boys I've ever met. He's always busy looking for the stone, trying to find the answer through research and is always caught up in all sorts of things, but they pull through. I'm sure Edward doesn't need to tell you he's alright because he assumes you can _see_ he's alright. Do you understand?" Winry's eyes formed tears and closed her eyes, giving Havoc the biggest smile she's ever given anyone. 

"Thank you so much for your comfort Jean, I really appreciate it." She pulled her right hand out from underneath and took one of Havoc's hands and placed them on her cheek, smiling brightly. "Thank you," She whispered to him. Havoc blushed furiously and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Anything to comfort you, Winry." She giggled a bit, causing Havoc to blush even more. 

--- 

It was 8:56PM and the two were _still_ talking to each other, exchanging stories and secrets that they couldn't really share with anyone else. They were both so comfortable around each other, yet, nervous at the same time. 

"Haha, Edward? The Fullmetal Alchemist? _Wearing rubber-ducky boxers?_" Havoc started to laugh hysterically while Winry nodded, laughing with him. 

"Oh geez," Havoc took a quick glance at the clock. "It's getting pretty late, you should head home now, Winry, or else Ed'll throw a fit with me tomorrow." Winry nodded and stood up, placing the chair back to its normal spot. 

"Well, it was nice meeting your acquaintance, Jean." She took out her hand. "Same here, Winry." He took out his as well and they both gave a long, hard shake. Winry was heading towards the door but stopped suddenly, looking as if she forgot something. 

"Oh, that's right." She walked over toward Havoc's bed. "Hm, did you forget something, Winry?" Havoc asked. She placed her hand onto his chest and leaned in. 

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," She whispered. He slowly closed his eyes and she leaned in closer, feeling her hair spread all over him. He was admiring her scent until Winry's lips distracted him. The feeling of her soft lips on top of his was so calming, it was as if all his troubles were gone, just with that one kiss. 

"Winry," He breathed. He placed his hand behind her head and the other on her waist. Then he licked her lips, asking for entrance to her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and he dived in, finally tasting her. _She tastes so sweet,_ he thought as they both kissed. 

They eventually stopped their tongue fight, panting for breath as they both grinned at each other. 

"I really ought to go now." Winry said as she got up from the bed. _Damn._ "Oh, alright." He said, disappointingly. 

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow before I go back," She said, winking at him. Havoc blushed. "Wonderful." He said, grinning. 

"Well, goodbye Jean!" "Goodbye, Miss Winry." He watched the door shut silently, and slowly fell asleep with a huge smile on his face. 

_Hm, Love… when you really think about it… it's like two minds without one single thought._

He couldn't _wait_ to see Winry again. 


	2. Secrets, Thoughts, and a Missing Winry

**Chapter 2:  
Secrets, Thoughts, and a Missing Winry  
**

"Thank you!" Winry shouted back at the lady. When she left the hospital, she didn't want to go back _just_ yet, so she stopped at a small café and drank a cup of tea. When she finished, she still didn't want to go back, so she took the long way back through the park. When she arrived, she sat down on the bench and thought back of everything that happened. Why couldn't she get him out of her mind now? It's as if he was ingrained into her memories and thoughts.

"Okay, so I sort of kissed him, is it really that big of a deal?" She thought out loud.

_Yeah, you kissed a military man who was way older than you._

Winry sighed and laid her head back against the bench. "Well, it's not like I begged for him to."

_Well you let him go along with it. Besides, what will Ed think when he-_

Ed. So, is that why she didn't want to go back? She never thought about it until now, but what _would_ he do if he found out about what happened at the hospital? Would he be angry? Upset? Happy? _Jealous?_

Hm. Actually, she liked the thought of him being jealous for her.. The thought of him fighting someone over her.. She blushed furiously.

"Woah, wait, why should I care what Ed thinks about this? He wouldn't get jealous over me! And I don't really care what he thinks about this!" She said, getting up. For a second, she let the breeze hit her heated body, cooling her down a bit. _It feels really good,_ She thought. Winry always admired the wind. Sometimes, it felt like every time a breeze hit her, it was as if just that one breeze disburdened all of her worries away. Sometimes, she wished that could _really_ happen. Could you do that with alchemy? Doubt it, but she'd remember to ask Ed about it later. She quickly glanced at her watch and slightly gasped.

"Oh no, I better get going."

---

"Ed, Al, I'm back!" It was 11:46PM, and Winry busted into the room, panting heavily. When she entered, she found Ed and Al sitting on the couch. Al had his hands rested on his knees while Ed had is hands to his face, fingers entwined. Al looked up at her and gasped, causing Ed to look up as well. You couldn't tell by the way he was sitting, but she could very easily read Ed eyes, and he was _pissed off_.

"Winry! You came back! We were so worried about you!" Al said, jumping up from the couch.

"Winry, why are you back so late?" Ed murmured. His eyes were shut tightly.

"I'm sorry, I was really exhausted and decided to stay for a bit longer." Winry smiled.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? Did it really take you _that_ long to relax!" Ed shouted when he shot up from the couch.

"Oh, calm down, Ed. Like Jean said, I needed some more time to relax." Ed looked at her as if she grew another head out of her neck. "Yeah, but _all day?_ " Ed yelled at her even louder. He really looked furious. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to be alone at night? Especially for a _girl_! Winry, do you know-" Winry cut him off.

"Of course I know Ed! Do you really think I'm stupid?"

"Well, I'm beginning to!" Ed snapped her. Winry flushed with anger.

"Me? What about you! Going off into dangerous missions and ruining my precious automail as if it were some toy!" Ed groaned and put his hand to his forehead.

"Winry, don't start _that_ again, we already-"

"_I'll say whatever I want, Edward Elric._" Winry snapped right back at Ed. Ed grunted and looked away. Winry just glared at him furiously; she looked as if she was about to whack him with her wrench any minute now. Ed kept his eyes towards the floor.

"I have a feeling you're keeping something from us, Winry." Winry jumped slightly. Crap, he was on to her.

"What? What would I keep from you guys?" She pretended to be clueless.

"You know what I'm talking about, did something happen on your way back? Or did something happen at the hospital?" He said, gripping on to her shoulders tightly. Winry didn't notice until now, but he knew her a _lot_ better then she thought he did.

"She let out an exasperated sigh and slapped his hands away.

"Idiot! Do you really think I'd keep something from you guys? _You're_ the one who keeps secrets around here, Ed, not me!" And with that, Ed shut his mouth and let her go back into her room. She slammed the door shut and locked it, hearing no sound from the room whatsoever. Alphonse sighed.

"What?" Ed growled at him.

"Brother, sometimes you can be such a jerk." Alphonse gets up and quietly walks out the room, leaving a shocked, open-mouthed Ed. Did Al just call him a _jerk_?

"Al? Al! Come back! It's not like I was trying to be! I just wanted to know what was up with her! She started it, not me! Al!" After realizing Al wasn't coming back, Ed slapped himself in the forehead and fell back to his bed, grunting something like 'Why me?' and tried to stay awake until Al returned.

---

It was dark and quiet in the room; the window was left open, making it quite breezy in there. Al quietly knocked on the door to get a quick peek at Winry, to see if she was all right.

"Winry? Winry, you awake?" Al stepped in and opened the door all the way, letting the hallway light shine in throughout the whole room. He gasped.

"Uh-oh.." Al whispered to himself. He walked towards the bed to find it untouched, along with her dinner,

Winry's purse, coat, and pillow were gone and she had left the water in the bathroom running just a little bit. _Ah, I see. Winry left the water running so we could think that she was still here. _Alphonse sighed. _So, I see you really _are_ keeping something from us, but.. what is it?_ He turned off the water and left the room, heading back to his own.

"Brother, Brother!" Al yelled, busting into the room. Ed jumped up. He looked like he had been asleep for quite a while, Al could tell by how messed up his hair was and how drenched the pillow was.

"What Al, what is!" Ed jumped out of bed and walked toward him, looking worried. "Well, ah, you see.." Al stopped for a minute. He didn't want to get Winry in trouble, but then again, he was concerned for her. He knew how dangerous it could be out there, and he knew how many _perverts_ there were now a days. So, what should he do?

"Oi, Al, you okay? What is it?" Ed said. Al stood there for another moment of silence, and after a while, turned around and headed towards the door.

"I'm going out, don't expect me back soon," Al mumbled. He made up an excuse.

"Huh? Em.. Alright, but were would you go at this time of night, Al?"

"I.. just want to walk around for a bit, that's all."

Al quickly left the room when Ed opened his mouth to respond. Ed looked at the door confused, scratching his head, and then shrugged. He let out a huge yawn and then fell back into his bed, admiring the comfort of it. Sooner or later, he fell into a deep sleep.

---

_Idiot! How could he? So I did lie about keeping something from him, but he keeps secrets from me all the time! It's.. It's just not fair._ Winry was quickly walking to the hospital; Her nose was red and her eyes were red and puffy from crying. He was _such_ a jerk! _Never tells me anything or what goes on in his life, yet he expects **me** to tell him one of my secrets? How dare he!_

When Winry arrived in front of the hospital, she sniffed really quickly and fixed herself up, chance to running her hair through her fingers and waiting for the color in her face to go away. She quickly patted her shirt and skirt, removing any wrinkles from it, and then walked into the hospital, straight to the elevator. One of the nurses stopped her. Winry recognized her quickly; She was the nurse that helped Jean. The nurse must've recognized her as well, since she came over by Winry and greeted her.

"Oh, do you need help, miss? Don't you need a room number?" She asked, smiling politely. Winry did the same.

"No thank you, I already know where the room is." She walked into the elevator and went up with a huge smile on her face.

When she got off, she quickly paced to Havoc's room. She couldn't _wait_ to see him. He was so handsome. She couldn't really tell since he was in his bed, and she doesn't remember seeing him around much, but he looked like he was about 6 feet tall. His hair was brown but then when it came up to his bangs, they were blonde. She admired his hair so much; it was so unique! And his eyes, oh how she _loved_ his eyes. His eyes were the same color as hers, but they weren't as bright as hers. They looked more like.. like the color of the ocean at night time. Winry _loved_ the ocean. People say her eyes look like the ocean too, but hers were more like the ocean during the daytime. Hm, that sounds romantic; She was the day, he was the night. She blushed at the thought of that. She softly knocked at the door and slightly opened it.

"Jean?" She whispered. She opened the door a bit more. "Jean," She whispered again.

She opened the door even wider and came in to find him sleeping peacefully. He was sitting up, his right had rested on his stomach and the other above his head, which was facing the window to his right. She walked slowly towards his bed, blushing. She carefully took a seat next to him and watched him. He looked so beautiful.. The way the moonlight shined upon him, it was simply beautiful. She lifted her hand and brushed away the bangs out of his face. Then she slowly traced his jaw line with her fingers, bringing them down slowly. _He's quite strong_, she thought as she smoothed her hand over his chest. Winry quickly took her hand away when she heard a quiet moan from Havoc. He lazily opened his eyes, bringing his hand to his hair. He looked a little to the left and noticed Winry was sitting on his bed, watching him. She blushed even more.

"Winry? What are you doing here?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jean, but I just couldn't sleep, I-"

"Edward troubles, huh." Havoc cut her off.

"Erm.. well.. haha, yes." Winry mumbled.

Havoc looked at his clock. "Geez, didn't expect you to come at 1AM." He said, yawning loudly. She chuckled, looking at him with an apologetic face.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry if I disturbed you. I just.. I.." Winry blushed furiously. She felt so embarrassed; really, who _would_ come busting into someone's room at 1 in the morning just for your own problems, _especially_ when you _just_ met them!

"I really wanted to see you." She murmured, looking down towards the floor. Her cheeks were bright red. Havoc was absolutely shocked; he didn't know what to say. Winry kept her eyes towards the floor, trying to cool her cheeks down a bit. It really didn't help though when Havoc slowly leaned in towards her and softly whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to see you, too." He said, huskily. Winry was blushing like crazy. He always made her blush!

He leaned in, closed his eyes, and kissed her. It wasn't a passionate, lust kind of kiss; it was just a sweet, simple kiss. She loved it.

"Jean.." She whispered and hugged him. He brought his arms around her waist and slowly pulled her down with him. After getting comfortable, he started to whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

"I don't want you to leave," He whispered in her ear. "Stay with me, please."

"I never said I was leaving." She murmured and quickly fell asleep in his arms. Havoc smiled kindly at her and then closed his eyes, nuzzling is nose into her hair. Her hair was so beautiful; it was kept tidy into a high ponytail and always shone brightly, but right now she had it down. It was spread all over the bed and it almost looked like a lake, thanks to the reflection of the moon. He held onto her tighter and sooner or later, he fell asleep as well.

---

Al was heading towards his room, walking quite fast; it was now 1:46AM, and he _still_ couldn't find Winry. He had no choice but to tell his brother, this time she could really be in danger.

Al opened the door and walked into his brother's room, shaking him to get up.

"Brother. Brother. Brother!" Ed jumped up and nearly hit Al.

"Geez Al, what is it this time?" He said, slowly laying back down.

"Brother, get up! Winry's missing!" Ed shot back up and looked at Al with worried eyes.

"What? She's missing? Where is she?" He said, yelling loudly at Al.

"Well, if I knew that, she wouldn't be missing now, would she!" Ed jumped out of bed and changed quickly, not even worried about putting up his hair. He grabbed his coat and ran out the door.

"Come on, Al!" He shouted and as Al caught up, they both began looking frantically for Winry.


	3. Found Out

**Chapter 3:  
Found Out **

"Good morning," Winry whispered. Havoc lazily opened his eyes, but then quickly shut them again when the light shone in his face. He yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes with the back of his wrist. As he slowly began to sit up properly, he stopped and looked down. Winry was lying beside him with her left arm wrapped around his chest, and she used her right arm to prop herself up. She smiled.

"Had a good sleep?" She asked him, still whispering. Havoc cheeks tinted pink. She looked _so_ cute right now; her hair was messed up and she was wearing her nightgown. _She must've woken up and changed_, thought Havoc as he stared into her eyes. He couldn't help but gaze into them, they were extremely bright from the intense light in the room and they also shone with kindness.

"Jean?" She called out. Havoc snapped out of daydreaming.

"Oh, sorry about that. Yes, I enjoyed it a lot, thanks to you." He smiled at her. Winry giggled and blushed a bit.

"Did you have any dreams?" She whispered into his ear, seductively. She lightly kissed his jaw line and rested her head in to the crook of his neck, nuzzling him. Havoc was bright red.

"W-Well, uh, I-I think, I mean, I, uh, d-don't know.." He said, stuttering the whole time. Winry giggled.

"Haha Jean, you're so cute!" She said, kissing his cheek. He continued blushing and grinned, hugging her.

"Mr. Havoc, your breakfast is ready," The nurse said, interrupting them. As Winry got up, she heard him curse under his breath and started to giggle as she headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to go change into my regular clothes," She said, opening the door.

"Alright" Havoc muttered. He was little distracted by the tray of food in front of him; Havoc _loved_ the breakfast here. As he began to eat, the nurse fluffed his pillows up and fixed his bed up a bit. He thanked her as he stuffed his face into the plate. The nurse chuckled.

"You must've been hungry, huh, Mr. Havoc?" She asked him. Havoc nodded.

"I didn't really eat dinner last night since I had company." He said.

"Oh, you mean the girl in the bathroom, Miss Winry?" The nurse asked and Havoc nodded slightly, blushing this time.

"She's very attractive Mr. Havoc, I suggest you treat her well," She said, winking at him. Havoc grinned and chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, we just met yesterday and I haven't even really asked her out yet," He smiled kindly.

"I suggest you do it quickly then, before some other man sweeps her off her feet," She said jokingly. Havoc stopped a moment as the nurse laughed and took his plate away. He really never thought about that; someone really _could_ just come and try to steal Winry away from him, I mean look at her, she was _gorgeous_. He quietly huffed and frowned at the thought of someone taking away _his_ girlfriend.

"Pardon me, but how old is she Mr. Havoc?" Havoc looked down. That's _another_ thing he never really thought about, either. She had to be sixteen, which didn't matter since she was _way_ too young for him, anyway. Why didn't he realize this? How come he never thought about these things until now? He knew that if he made any kind of move on her, it would be _extremely_ wrong; yet he went on and even _made-out_ with the girl! He slapped his forehead and groaned loudly.

"So, you don't know how old she is, do you Mr. Havoc?" She asked him. Havoc sighed.

"No, I know _exactly_ how old she is, I just never-I mean, yes, she's about twenty-three." He lied. The nurse looked at him amazingly.

"Really? My goodness, she looks incredibly young for her age!" She said, loudly. Havoc grinned.

"Haha, yeah," He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, good luck with your new girlfriend, Mr. Havoc" She said, walking out the door.

"Thanks" He muttered and sat there, thinking as he waited for Winry to return.

---

As Winry was buttoning up her shirt, she smiled and thought about what Havoc thought of her now. _So, am I officially Jean's girlfriend now? Can I do_ anything _I want with him now?_ Winry blushed furiously at the thought of her and Jean lying on top of the bed, passionately kissing and touching each other. She turned bright red and started to brush her hair to distract her from thinking about _that_.

"Hm, I think I'll wear my hair down today," She thought out loud. When she finished brushing her hair, she stood in front of the body mirror and made sure she looked just right. She looked cute, really; she was wearing a beige buttoned up blouse with her famous black skirt and let her hair loose, which really brightened her face. _Heh, I look really cute, actually_ She thought, smirking. When she finishes brushing her teeth, she's just about to unlock the door until she hears a voice coming from the room. An _awfully_ familiar voice.

"Hey Lieutenant Havoc, have you seen Winry? She's been missing ever since last night and I've been looking all over the place for her." Oh, no, it was Ed. She placed her ear against the door and listened carefully.

"Sorry Chief, haven't seen her since last night, either." He said, lieing. Winry sighed. She really had to thank him for this later.

Ed sighed. "Can you tell me if you've heard from her, or seen her? She's been gone and I'm really starting to worry about her." Winry blushed. _He was worried? About.. me_? She tucked some strands of hair behind her ears and continued to listen.

"Uh, sure, Chief. Heh, you really care about her, don't ya?" Havoc asked. He wanted to use this opportunity to see if Ed had any feelings about Winry whatsoever.

"Well, I mean, she's a good friend of mine, so of course I care about her." He said and rubbed the back of his head, shrugging. Winry slowly slumped to the floor, her ear still against the door. She was blushing and her heart was pacing fast. _What? He really cares about me? I.. I didn't think he.. cared about me that much.. maybe I should just go out there right now and-_

"What? Feelings for her? She's just my automail mechanic and a friend, but she's nothing more than that to me!" He said, quite frustratingly. When Winry hear that, her heart felt like it was ripped out of her chest and thrown onto the floor. She felt like running away again, how could he be such a jerk? Tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she held her legs to her chest, trying to muffle her sobs so neither of them could hear.

"Well, thanks Lieutenant. See ya around." He said, walking out. When he shut it, Havoc sat there and stared at the door, giving it almost a sort of upset look. _So Ed doesn't like Winry.. _I'm_ happy about that but, would Winry be?_ He thought. Suddenly, he heard a click coming from the bathroom and looked up. It was Winry.

"Winry, you were still in the bathroom?" He asked her. When she looked up, Havoc felt an _awful_ pain coming from his chest. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy, tears staining her cheeks. She clenched onto the end of her shirt and started to cry again.

"You know, I really thought.. that Ed sort of, well, liked me," She said, hiding her face with her bangs. "But.. he doesn't like me at all, does he Jean?" She looked up at him and smiled, trying to let Havoc know she was alright, but it just didn't help at all when he saw trailing tears shining brightly from her face.

"Winry.." He said, a tint of sadness in his voice. Winry collapsed into Havoc's arms and she hugged him tightly as if he would go away if she let go. He held her with equal force and lightly kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be burdening you with all of my problems. After all, they're mine, not yours." She said, still holding that sad smile onto her face.

"No, you're not bothering me at all, Winry. In fact, I'm glad that you're here with me." He told her. Winry looked up at him.

"R-Really?" She said, sniffing. Havoc stared down at her. He was baffled, really; he hated to say this at such a time, but Winry looked _beautiful_ right now. Her tears glistened at her eyes, which made them look more teal then sapphire, and her skin was pale and looked softer, her cheeks were rosy. Havoc slowly leaned into her and started to close his eyes.

"Yes, I am." He whispered so quietly that Winry could barely hear. She slowly started to close her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Havoc closed the distance between them as he placed his mouth on top of hers. Winry moaned a little bit, which caused Havoc to lust for her even more. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny waist as he deepened the kiss, feeling her mouth slightly open. He pushed open her mouth with his tongue and dove in, exploring the inside of her mouth.

"Havoc" She slightly moaned. Havoc deepened the kiss even more, causing Winry to grip tightly onto his shirt. His arm sneaked lower, from her waist to her thigh, and started to slowly sneak up her skirt. Winry quietly gasped and placed her hand on top of his, continuing to push it up further. She could feel his smirk while they kissed. All of a sudden, they both stopped when they heard the door open and a bunch of papers fall to the ground. It was Ed.

"So, is _this_ where you've been all this time, Winry?" He asked her quietly. Winry looked at him for a second, but then just looked away.

"And is _that_ what you've been doing this whole time?" He turned to Havoc. "And I thought you were better than that, Havoc!" He yelled, clenching his fists. Winry suddenly hugged Havoc and held onto him, wincing. She couldn't take it anymore, just looking at him made her want to cry. She was so confused; did he like her at all, or didn't he? Havoc wrapped his arms around her and snarled at him. Ed just grunted and walked out. Just as he was about to close the door, he held his hand to the doorknob and stopped.

"You know, Al and I, we were worried _sick_ about you, and this is what I find?" He heard Winry muffle her cries into Havoc's chest, but he couldn't comfort her now, especially how she went off and found her doing something like _this_.

"Don't expect us to come back for you. Oh, and have fun with your new **_boyfriend._ **" He slammed the door shut as hard as he could and quickly paced towards the elevator. He knew he had already passed up Al, but he didn't really care right now, he was absolutely_ furious.  
_

"Brother, Brother what's wrong? What was Winry doing that made you so mad?" He asked with worry. Apparently, Al heard Ed yell at them from the hallway. Ed slammed his fist into the elevator button and groaned loudly.

"This whole time _Winry_-" His chest ached just saying her name. "Was staying with _Havoc._ " Al was puzzled.

"Is that really so bad, Brother?"

"I walked in on them, _kissing_, Al." They both fell silent after that and quietly walked into the elevator, not saying a word on the way down.

---

Winry could easily tell how frustrated he was, especially when he spat out that last word, _boyfriend_. She didn't know what to do now, she certainly couldn't go back now._ I didn't think he'd be_ that _mad_. _Well, actually I could, but he seemed more frustrated about Havoc and me then about anything else._

"Hey, Winry?" Winry's thoughts were disrupted when Havoc started to rub her arm. She looked up to find Havoc extremely worried about her, sadness in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. Winry sadly smiled and shrugged.

"Mmhmm." She murmured.

"Don't worry about Ed, Winry. I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later. He needs to understand that you're older now, and that there are other guys besides him for you." Winry looked up, blushing brightly. _What? Other guys besides him? Is that how he really feels_? Havoc chuckled.

"Heh, why are you blushing so brightly?" Winry looked back down.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I'm just flushed, that's all." She quickly stated. Havoc smiled.

"So, you sure you're alright?" He asked her. Winry smiled kindly at him and nodded slightly. She went down into the bed with him and wrapped her arms around him, cuddling into the warm blanket. As Havoc fell asleep, Winry still stayed up, bothered about everything that happened.

_So was Ed probably.. jealous?_


	4. Author's Note: Read Please!

Hey guys! Just dropped by to tell ya something.

Sorry, but I'm gonna have to stop writing _The Trouble With Love_ Is because I've been so busy lately, with school and moving and other things. So I'm going to be deleting this story in a couple of days. I'm sorry! (T-T) I didn't think it was that good anyway. XD;

I will continue writing though, but I'm deleting all my fics and starting off fresh new :D So I'll continue writing, I just can't be writing these kind of chapter fics.

Sorry & Thanks!

Mika


	5. Author's Note Again: Read Pleasee

Okay, so I decided I'll continue _The Trouble With Love Is.._ since some people wanted me to continue it, and I felt bad for just discontinuing it.. The only problem, though, is that it'll take a _long _time for each chapter, since I'm very busy now. I hope you guys don't mind! My grammar and writing style has slightly improved as well, so I hope you guys find it a bit better to read now.

Thanks again,

Mika


End file.
